Mission Log: Hatred's Obsession
by EGO-sama
Summary: Yzak Jules. Pilot of the Duel Gundam of ZAFT. All-time rival of Athrun Zala, his commander. Enemy to Kira Yamato of the Earth Forces, whom he always gets compared to by Athrun.


EGO-sama: this is our first fan fiction as EGO-sama… (An organization made by Animelove and Dragondame57) enjoy!

(Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Seed.)

Mission I: Realization

"Stupid _Commander_ Zala. Who the hell does he think he is?!" Yzak Jules was walking down the brightly lit corridors of the ZAFT ship.

Flashback

_"We should go into offense! All we've been doing is circling around the Naturals!" Yzak shouted to the blue-haired commander._

_Athrun gave him a hard stare, "Listen, Yzak. War isn't about who has the most gun-power. It's about strategy. Therefore, we need to have time…" _

_The silvered haired boy scoffed, "Hah! Don't lie Athrun, all you've been doing is avoiding fighting Kira."_

_"No I haven't."_

_Yzak's eyes glittered, knowing that he was cornering his long-time rival, "Stop denying it Zala. You don't have the guts to fight your supposed **best friend**."_

_Athrun's eyes flashed with anger, slightly shifting his form._

_"See? You know it…you're **afraid** to kill an enemy. Didn't you join ZAFT to avenge your deceased mother? What will she think of you now?" _

_"Shut. Up." _

_"Like hell I will. You don't deserve any of this…this position OR honor!"_

_"I'm warning you…"_

_"And do what? Everyone knows that you're just scared... Stop denying yourself."_

_"...I warned you..." Athrun rushed forward to Yzak with anger as his hands found his way to the other's throat._

_"Heh, if only you were willing to hurt your precious Kira this way..."_

_Athrun smirked darkly as he pressed Yzak to the wall, "Kira...is more precious than you'll **ever** be..."_

_Yzak's eyes turned cold. "What's so special about Kira anyways? What makes him so different from me...? WHAT?!"_

_"That's an easy question...Jules. He's kind, gentle, and he cares. He's intelligent and innocent...let's face it. He has ALSO beaten you in everything..."_

_"You know what?" Yzak roughly shoved Athrun off of him and glared. The rage in him was purely visible... "I'm so sick of hearing Kira this and Kira that... Damn it, he is NOT better than me!" _

_Athrun gave a cold laughter, "But he is...and you know it. That scar will forever be a reminder of your humiliating defeat by an Amateur."_

_"I can assure you that was purely luck..."_

_Athrun regained his balance and walked towards the door, "Then Kira must be pretty lucky to keep defeating you..." with that, the commander walked out of the room._

_Yzak head was now bowed down in rage, his silver bangs covering his angry eyes. 'Kira Yamato will not be so lucky in our next meeting...'_

Flashback Ends

Yzak shook at just the remembrance of that incident. Oh how he hated Kira... You cannot call this just envy, no... It was pure hatred... And it was time that he took his revenge. He looked up and saw the very person coming towards him.

Athrun floated by Yzak, smiling slightly to himself at the anger clearly expressed on the young soldier's face.

"What are you looking at, Zala?" Yzak threatened at the first hint of Athrun's smile.

"I don't look at the likes of you...I'm just going to take a shower..." Athrun looked away and floated towards his room.

Yzak narrowed his eyes, "Don't lie to me, I saw that look..."

"Are you now starting to hallucinate?" Athrun opened the door to his quarters and floated gently in, ignoring Yzak completely after.

Yzak growled lightly to himself. 'God... how is it that he alone is able to affect me this greatly? He pisses me off to no end... the endless need to be better than him was one thing, but now to be better than his adoring Kira as well? What am I trying to prove? Heh, well I'd love to wipe that smirk off his face, that's for sure....' Yzak floated in to his own quarters, and he could hear the water run in Athrun's room, and the sound sent chills down his spine...

The hot water poured down his back, releasing the tense muscles in his shoulders. Athrun sighed as he felt his sins being washed away...all that destruction...all the pain that he had caused. It seemed like blood was being washed off of him…he could swear that he saw blood running down the water drain. Athrun ran his fingers through his wet locks as he gently massaged the shampoo into his hair. He sighed, looking towards the ceiling.

Yes....showers were from heaven.

He squinted as the shampoo fell towards his eyes.

He rinsed the foamy liquid out of his hair, and continued down to his body, stopping only to squirt a little bit of body wash onto his palm. Athrun ran his fingers down his arms, cleaning the invisible specks of dirt from his body with the lavender scented soap.

And now...he felt a little cleaner.

Stopping the faucet, he stepped out of the shower, grabbing towels from a rack on the left side of the shower.

Wrapping a white towel around his torso, he walked out of the shower, while grabbing another smaller towel to dry his hair. He looked at the fogged mirror and gently wiped the fog away from the mirror. He found himself a little pink…from the heat of the water. His eyes looked tired…

War was getting to him.

Yzak could not stand the sound of the water in the other room. It was somehow, disturbing? It... Irritated him. 'Yes, irritated... that's it, yeah. That's why I'm so affected by it.' He decided to stop it once and for all. He floated over to Athrun's room in determination. "Damn it, stop that cursed noise!" No answer. He walked in to find an empty room... well of course, Athrun was obviously still in the shower... which seemed to have stopped by now. Either way, he walked in the bathroom in hopes to take out his frustration on the commander. "Zala, how long does it take for you to take a fricken-" and then he saw the most beautiful thing he had seen. Water dripping down Athrun's chest, making it glisten in the lit room... the look was exotic and so tempting... His very presence was glowing. His face was tinted a slight pink, making want to run his tongue over— waitaminute!!

"Yzak?!" Alarmed, Athrun stumbled back, unable to hide his blush. Well, anyone would blush if one of your comrades walked in on you in the bathroom…

"What-what are you doing in my bathroom?" Athrun said through clenched teeth, barely suppressing himself from shouting at the ignorant boy.

"I- I..." Yzak was stunned at his view... proper words would not form in his mind...But just for his dignity's sake; he would attempt to say a straight sentence. "I was...erm... I was hoping you would drown under all this water you were using... you take forever for one shower... and I happened to walk in on you. You shouldn't be too disturbed, Zala... "

'Damn it... how am I going to explain this?' "It was annoying me, okay? The stupid shower noises with the water and the images forming in my head-" 'gah.' and then he could do nothing but stare at the very person that he was thinking about.

Yes…images of the commander running his fingers over his body…his whole body heated…glowing within the— SHIT.

Athrun, for one, was very disturbed.

"IMAGES forming in your head?" he raised a brow.

"Eh, nothing..." Yzak attempted to cover up.

"What images?" Athrun took a step forward...not realizing that water had dripped off of his body…and slipped on a puddle of water, falling towards Yzak.

With a loud crash, they landed on the floor, Athrun's face a mere inch away from Yzak's, his towel wrapped body between the other's legs. His hand was on top of Yzak's chest, and his stomach was pressing against the white haired gundam pilot. Their bodies rubbed against each other's as each tried to get up, but only ending up even more tangled.

Athrun's body grew heated and he tried to get up, unfortunately at the same time Yzak was trying to push him off. His lips brushed against the silver-haired one's neck, and his flailed across the other's chest.

Yzak almost let out a groan... it shouldn't feel this good with the commander, but it did... the feel of his body against his was pure bliss, and he could not hide the blush that formed on his face. "Ah ... you should... get off..."

Giving out an embarrassed cough, Athrun clumsily climbed off of Yzak's body, his fingers accidentally brushing again the other's groin.

Realizing his mistake, Athrun blushed, "I-I'm...sorry Yzak." Athrun raised a hand to cover his blush, lightly planting it against his burning face.

Sparks rushed over Yzak's body at the slightest touch that Athrun gave. It left him speechless, and he couldn't do anything but stare in awe as he numbly moved.

"...erm...Yzak? Do you think you can go out...so I can dress? I mean, unless your one of those perverts...who—." Athrun peeked from the side. He hoped Yzak wasn't…he didn't want to be…er, "deflowered" here…in his own bedroom.

That brought Yzak's attention back. "Eh- you wish Zala!" And with that, he stormed out of the bathroom with the blush still intact. 'What was that....' he stayed in the room... his talk with Athrun was not over.

Shaking his head at his comrade, Athrun dried his body quickly, dressing into more comfortable clothing. Then he stepped out, still drying his hair.

Yzak watched Athrun walked in. The gorgeous aura still remained and the numbness through his body was still tingling. The commander's body glowed like an angel's and the sexual frustration in his body made itself known…

"What have I done to anger you again...Yzak?" Athrun peered from under the towel with his green eyes.

"Heh..." He found himself speechless still. "Nothing...just stop taking long showers." And with that, he walked out, rolling his eyes.

Athrun stood there stunned, 'That was all he had to say? He walked in on me to say...stop taking long showers?!' The blue-haired commander's eye twitched as he seethed in anger.

But the talk of showers brought him back to the days where he used to take showers with Kira after playing with him in the playground…they had always gotten dirty.

"Kira never said anything..." he muttered.

Yzak was just outside of Athrun's quarters when he heard what Athrun had said. 'Damn... the whole Kira comparison again.' In anger he punched the nearest wall. His body shook in rage as his mind was clouded with jealousy. 'God... what is wrong with me? I shouldn't be affected this way....'

Falling gently on the bed, blue hair splashing against the bright white of the pillow, Athrun stared into the ceiling of the small room, thinking of his best friend. Slowly, he receded back into the past through his dreams...dreaming of the old times...

Yzak however, was in his room thinking of what had happened before. Athrun had... excited him... did this mean that he cared for Athrun? Nonsense... he was a rival... But why did he feel a tinge of jealousy every time Kira's name was mention by Zala? With these thoughts in his mind, he fell in to a dreamless sleep...

In the other room, Athrun moaned with bliss…

_Dream Sequence _

_Athrun was on a sandy beach, stretching as far as his eyes can see, shrouded in a light fog. Oddly, he didn't feel cold..._

_A warm hand crept over his shoulders, making his turn his head in alarm. _

_"Kira?" Athrun breathed out as he looked into those deep brown eyes._

_And all he felt were those velvet lips on his...all he heard were their echoes throughout the beach...all he desired was the man in front of him._

_"Kira..."_

_Planting a finger against Athrun's lips, Kira whispered, "Shhh…we're alright here…" _

_Athrun closed his eyes, submitting himself to the man in front of him. _

_Kira's fingers nimbly moves across Athrun's chest, leaving paths of flames behind. Athrun panted, arching his back against the sand, moaning Kira's name. _

_Their lips met, tongues dancing with each other, their eyes clouded with lust. Kira's hands traveled down to Athrun's pants, one of his palms pressing against Athrun's growing desire._

"_Please Kira…" Athrun pleaded his voice husky and filled with need. He wanted this…he wanted Kira._

_Teasingly, Kira licked a wet trail from the blue-haired boy's mouth to his ear, drawing out delicious moans from his lover. Then, nodding curtly, Kira removed his friend's pants, freeing his desire for the other. Athrun's hands went behind Kira's head, running his hands down the other's back, up again when contact with flesh. His tongue played on Kira's neck, drawing out suppressed moans. The light suckles in the beginning soon turned into frenzied kisses, expressing their lust for each other…_

_Groans filled the air…_

_Soon, Kira's and Athrun's clothing were off, leaving them to the air, free to explore each other's bodies. Hands ran against each other, tongues danced, and their voices called each other out._

"_Kira?" Athrun squeaked as a finger circled his anus._

"_I'll be gentle…" Kira murmured as he inserted a digit._

_Sparks flew across his eyes as his muscles tried to push out the intruding part._

"_KIRA!!"_

_End Dream Sequence_

And throughout the night, Athrun tossed and turned in his sleep, moaning **his** name...

Yzak woke- from his restless slumber as he heard mutters in the room next to his. He carefully listened in to the wall and heard Athrun cry the hated name over and over in what seemed to be in a pleasurable way. The sound of Athrun's voice husky and seductive made his body shudder but the fact that he was thinking of Kira during this made him livid. 'It's bad enough that he obsesses over him during the day, but he dreams about him too? Gods....' He put his pillow over his head in hopes to drown out the moans...

Athrun awoke, due to the loud noise of the morning bell. It had always annoyed the hell out of him...

It annoyed him even more now that it had stirred him from the best sleep of his life. Athrun's face flushed as he thought of…what he had done in his dream. Not to mention that the wetness in his pants was constantly reminding him of his…er, experienced.

Wearily, Athrun got back into the shower…

Coming out of the shower he dried himself then dressed into his uniform and walked to the dining room.

Yzak had already been ready... he couldn't get much sleep last night. Apparently, pillows don't make good ear mufflers. He went in to the bathroom for the 5th time that morning to see the bags under his eyes. 'Damn him....' He gave a long defeated sigh and headed towards the dining room hoping that food might provide some energy.

Athrun floated along the hallways…catching Yzak in his sight, Athrun floated over to him in a friendly manner, "Have a good sleep?" Athrun smiled.

Obviously his dream had put him in a good mood today...

Yzak sent a hard glare in his way. "Apparently not as good as yours..."

A blush overwhelmed Athrun's features as he let Yzak go ahead.

'Did-did he know? Hear?' Trying to hide his face, he followed Yzak to the dining room.

Yzak sat down at the table sloppily. His mind was clouded today... not in its best condition. He sighed yet again and hoped that he could get some sleep later in the day.

Athrun, still blushing, sat next to Yzak, since there were no other openings. A frown was upon his brows as he tried to figure out some other explanation for Yzak's comment.

'No…he couldn't have known…but his room is right next to mine!' he thought, panic lightly sketched across his face.

Stabbing a fork into a loaf of meat out of frustration, Athrun brought the meat to his lips and ate...his mind off in his own world.

Yzak watched Athrun from the corner of his eyes. For some reason, he found himself being jealous of the piece of meat...

After chewing, Athrun's tongue darted out, licking his lips of the remainder of any juices. It had become a habit...after Kira had pointed out that he had food crumbs on his lips when they were children. But then again, Kira had always spilled on himself, being the clumsier one of the two.

Yzak stared as Athrun's tongue gently licked his soft lips... oh how he wanted to be the one doing that... To feel his lips under his... he felt his mind creating images that began to cloud his mind.

He swore he could _feel_ those lips under his own as he pleasured his rival to no end. Those lips parting as he moaned his name…

Athrun lazily drank from a cup, still thinking of Kira. 'Why do you go against your own?' He thought to himself.

Then he looked down at himself, and started to dust off specks of lint off of his clothing.

Yzak watched his every move... Analyzing each movement closely, feeling himself become excited... 'Is this normal?'

Now his mind was painting pictures of his hands running over that slender body…

Tilting his head to the side, Athrun was greeted with Yzak's intense gaze, which snapped him out of his trance.

"Yzak?" he waved his hand in front of him, "Why are you staring at me?"

Yzak was put out of stupor as the hand he was watching flashed in front of his face. "Ah- I was not staring!" And he began to eat nervously.

Looking around, Athrun found that only he and Yzak were in the room. Everyone else, of course, had probably left while he had been off in his own mind thinking of his friend. Why Yzak had remained, he had no idea. Perhaps…Yzak would like to play…a little.

Athrun's playful side made an entrance as he engaged himself in his own little game. Athrun breathed into Yzak's ears. After all, they were about the only two left in this room...no harm done.

"Why were you looking at me like that?" gazing from under his lids seductively, Athrun whispered into the other's ear, "Do you want me, Yzak?" his voice was now husky. He had to admit that he was doing a pretty good impression of that scene in a movie he saw with Dearka and Nicole when Yzak had been in the medical room getting his scar treated.

"Hm? Maybe you like it when I do this..." Swinging his legs over the bench, Athrun turned to Yzak, straddling the gundam pilot. He ran his fingers across the other's chest, brushing against his nipples through the fabric. He nipped a trail of light kisses to Yzak's ear, making sure to give a lick at the earlobe.

Teasing Yzak was just too fun...

Yzak gasped in pleasure as Athrun fulfilled his desires... gods he wanted him so bad... but no. he must show restraint, cannot give in! Oh but the feeling of his breath on his ears... touches in the right places... but his dignity was at stake here. "Get off of me Zala, or you might do something you'll regret." Yzak lightly pushed Athrun away from his face regretfully.

Frowning, Athrun playfully pouted, "Aw...you're no fun...". Athrun got off Yzak and grabbed his tray, "I was just playing Yzak…sorry if it bothered you…" with that, he put the tray on top of the trash bin and floated out.

Yzak breathed out the tension that he had been holding in. 'why does he affect me in the way he does?' he proceeded to finish his meal to try and get his mind off of Athrun, but his words kept playing over and over in his mind. 'I really do want him... Gods how I want him…'

But the anger and depression he felt when Athrun told him that it was just play…was it…normal?

Suddenly, the speakers of the ship crackled out an announcement, "All Gundam Pilots, please report to the loading dock. Archangel is on sight. Repeat: Archangel is on sight."

Without a second thought, the commander raced towards to main room, his mind once again on Kira...and the battle that was soon to come against his friend

Right after Yzak heard the message, the thought of destroying Kira came up in his mind. 'But that's up to Athrun isn't it?' with that, he went in to the main room, following Athrun's trail.

Dearka and Nicole were already there, opening their lockers with their identification cards.

The four pilots skillfully grabbed their suits, quickly stripping off their clothing.

Yzak's eyes couldn't help but wander to Athrun's lithe body, traveling up those flat, muscled planes and smooth flawless skin.

He also saw the worry reflected in his eyes.

Anger rushed through him once more when he thought of the amateur pilot who had so much affection from Athrun.

No…this wasn't anger…it was jealousy.

"Yzak! You're falling behind!" Athrun called out when he caught Yzak staring at his helmet.

Yzak turned, to glare at the superior. His gaze was cold, full of regret and misery.

The gaze with which one looks at a treasure one cannot have.

Athrun flinched mentally, staring into the eyes of the other pilot. But he was the commander. He needed to take charge.

"I said, 'You're falling behind'. I expect an answer Jules." Athrun's gaze turned into ice, "Do not glare at your superior that way. Now get your helmet on and move."

Yzak's bitterness exploded as his face turned red.

"I hate you Zala." He whispered, "I hope you die…by Kira's hands. Then you can wallow in your misery forever in hell."

'I hate you…for being unreachable. Unobtainable.'

Athrun's expression grew cold, "I'll be waiting for you in hell…if I happen to die."

Without anymore words, both of the pilots walked out, their destination…another battle.

The pilots swiftly got into their gundams, each of the hatches closing one after another. Soon, they had skillfully started their gundams and were ready to go.

A screen beeped, an image of another cadet showing, "Launching…."

Nicole and Dearka launched, each stating their name before their gundams were shot off into the black space.

"Yzak Jules, launching."

"Athrun Zala, launching."

The two gundams flared their thrusters, and flew off with the others, leaving only a trail of smoke behind.

-----Meanwhile------

"Kira Yamato and Lieutenant Mwulaflaga, please report to the launching docks. Please be prepared for battle. All able men please report to your stations and posts. Four ZAFT mobile suits detected. I repeat, report to your stations and posts. Four ZAFT mobile suits detected." A familiar female voice blared out of the Archangel's intercoms.

Kira hurriedly got out of his bed and ran out of his room, and ran down the corridors of the ship, soon finding himself in the docks.

'Athrun…' Kira stated his friend's name in his mind, knowing that he would be seeing him once again in the middle of the bright lights of laser beams and explosions.

"I'm here." He stated, running to the Strike Gundam, which stood so majestically in midst of all the dull colors of the docks.

"Whoa! Wait Kira." A mechanic grabbed his arm, "Remember? Strike can't go out yet. It's still damaged from the last battle." He reminded Kira.

Yes…he remembered.

Kira's eyes grew wide, "Bu-But. I need to protect the people here! I'm one of the few fighters you have on this ship! Isn't there anything else?" he desperately grabbed the mechanic's shoulders.

Ripping Kira's hands off of his shoulders, the mechanic sighed, "There is a GINN on this ship that we were able to scavenge from the other battle…but I don't know how well you can fight in that…"

"I'll take it!" Kira ran off.

The mechanic scratched his head as he stared at Kira's retreating form, "I wonder how long he can take this?"

Kira was inside the GINN and typing furiously to make it suit his needs. It wasn't as good as the Strike, but it would be efficient enough.

"Kira," a familiar image of his blond friend popped up, "Be careful." She smiled as always.

Kira nodded as he readied himself for launch, lowering the thin glass panel on his helmet.

"Kira Yamato, launching." He stated.

Soon, he flew into battle, part of him eager to see his childhood friend again.

EGO-sama: Er…yeah. This will be very entertaining. Review!!


End file.
